


More Than I Can Take

by SMDarling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, Felching, Fucking Machine, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Switch!Bucky, Switch!Steve, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMDarling/pseuds/SMDarling
Summary: As supersoldiers, both Steve and Bucky are capable of pushing far past normal, physical human limitations.Sometimes, they need to find their own limits and remember the "human" part of superhuman.





	1. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kinktober 2017](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017), mostly Day 10 "fucking machine", a little bit Day 8 "deepthroating/face-sitting". I am much more behind than I hoped to be, and not catching up as quick as I thought I might, but y'know. Life hashtagsmileyface. Love y'all <3<3<3
> 
> The next prompt, "orgasm denial", will be both written and posted hopefully soon, and is a continuation of this story. More tags will be added then, and if there's anything you think needs to be tagged that I missed (or wish had an in depth content warning for), please let me know as always, in the comments or [on Tumblr](http://smdarling.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> And unlike the last prompt I wrote, [Picture Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347694), instead of being 80% set up to the actual smut, this is at least 80% nonstop smut, featuring _so many orgasms_ I almost had to make a chart to keep track. Super serum stamina for the win!!!

“Goddammit Stevie, you gotta give me a minute pal,” Bucky groans, collapsing back on the pillows after yet another orgasm. Steve whines, rocking back on Bucky’s softening cock, with his own erection still hard and flush. 

“Baby, I _can’t_ , I am _out_ ,” Bucky says, gently grabbing Steve’s hips to still him. “Here, c’mere, I’ll suck you off one more time, yeah?”

“Buuuucky,” Steve whines again, grinding against Bucky. 

“Sorry Stevie,” Bucky whispers, “my serum isn’t quite up to par with yours.”

“No, Bucky, that’s not what I mean, I just—” Steve doesn’t have a way to complete the sentence, and finally climbs off Bucky to stretch out next to him. It’s not as comfortable as the thread count would indicate, given the sheets are soaked through with sweat and semen. The mattress might even be ruined - they’ve been fucking for _hours_. 

“You just never run out, do ya?” Bucky asks, rolling to his side and wrapping Steve up in his arms, cuddling close. Steve’s cock presses against the crease of his groin and Bucky can feel it pulsing. He reaches between them with his left hand and starts stroking. 

Steve moans and thrusts into Bucky’s grip. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles into Bucky’s chest. 

“Don’t apologize baby, you know I love it, how you keep going and going like that one thing, what it is?”

“Energizer bunny?” Steve asks, still hiding his face even as he rocks his hips into Bucky’s hand. 

“Yeah, that thing. I love it, I love _you_ , I just need a minute after - how many orgasms _was_ that, anyway?”

“Dunno,” Steve pants, feeling his balls start to draw up yet again. 

“One more, okay Stevie? One more orgasm right now, and I promise Steve,” Bucky whispers into his hair, tightening his fist around Steve’s cock and twisting his wrist, “I’ll figure out how to wring you _dry_ next time, I’ll find a way to make you come until you physically _can’t_.” 

Steve gasps and comes, shaking against Bucky. Bucky strokes him through it, before letting go of Steve’s dick to wipe his hand on the ruined sheets and pull Steve tight against him. 

“Sleep first though, alright?”

“Mmhmm,” Steve says, snuggling into Bucky’s arms. For all he’s overstimulated and almost raw from their marathon sex, he can still feel pleasure pulsing in his cock, his testicles, the ache of his well fucked ass. He could go again, but sleep… Well _that_ , as long as it’s with Bucky wrapped around him like this, is almost as appealing. 

**********Two Weeks Later**********

Steve is suspicious. Bucky won’t stop _smirking_ at him, ever since Steve came back from his run to find a huge (even by their standards) breakfast waiting for him. 

“To keep up your strength,” Bucky tells him, and when Steve protests he has _too much strength_ and _isn’t that the problem??_ Bucky just laughs and dumps more sausage on his plate. Steve narrows his eyes, but eats anyway. 

When he’s done, as he stands to start cleaning up, Bucky casually says, “so I’ve cleared your schedule for the day.” 

Steve freezes halfway to the sink. 

“My schedule was _already_ clear, Buck,” he says slowly. 

Bucky shrugs, finishing his orange juice. “I know, but I made _sure_ everyone knows you are _not_ to be disturbed today.”

“Why?”

“Just leave the dishes and go take a shower, Stevie,” Bucky says. “Take all the time you need, and meet me in the bedroom when you’re done.”

“What’s this about, Bucky?” Steve asks, still not moving. 

“I just wanted to make sure I had all the time I’ll need to _wear you out _,” and Steve practically throws his plate into the sink and runs into the bathroom. Bucky huffs a laugh to himself and goes to clean up the kitchen. He set up the bedroom while Steve was out running.__

____

____

***************

“What. The. _Fuck_. Is that????” Steve demands, standing naked and dripping in the doorway of the bedroom. There’s a machine of some sort, some kind of motor with pistons and _is that a dildo on the end of it??????_

“It’s a fucking machine,” Bucky says, walking up behind Steve and wrapping his arms around him.

“I thought _you_ were gonna fuck me though?”

“Mmm Stevie, I _am_ gonna fuck you, don’t worry about that,” Bucky murmurs, nuzzling into Steve’s neck. “This will just _keep_ fucking you when I need to catch my breath. Until you don’t _want_ to be fucked anymore.” 

Steve shivers and arches back into Bucky while still eyeing the fucking machine warily. 

“Yeah?” he asks, tilting his head to give Bucky more access.

Bucky hums confirmation into Steve’s neck, and Steve twists in his arms to press against him chest to chest. 

“What made you think of this?” Steve asks, ducking forward to steal a quick, open mouthed kiss. 

“I was hanging out in Stark’s lab—” 

Steve abruptly shoves backwards, out of Bucky’s reach.

“If you _asked Stark_ —” he snarls, making Bucky laugh. 

“Oh my God _Steve_ , of course I didn’t _ask_ Stark! Can you imagine what he would’ve suggested?”

Steve glances pointedly over his shoulder at the fucking machine. 

“A _machine for sex_ is _exactly_ what I’d expect Stark to come up with! He’d insist on building it him- _did he build that???_ ” Steve spins, pointing at the fucking machine. “I’m not putting something _Stark_ made _into my ass_! It’ll explode! I won’t be able to come anymore if I’m dead _but I don’t think that’s what you have in mind_!!” 

Bucky bites his tongue to keep from full on belly laughs. _Captain Dramatic strikes again_ , he thinks, and snorts. 

“Bucky!” Steve shrieks, head swiveling as he tries to stare Bucky down while not taking his eyes off the fucking machine, _just in case_. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time you’ve had something Stark made up your ass,” Bucky says, waggling his metal fingers and swallowing his laughter. “You seem rather fond of _these_.”

Steve splutters at him, gesturing wildly. 

“ _That’s different_!” he protests, red in the face, penis flopping about and drops of water flying from his hair. 

Bucky only has so much self control, doubling over with the force of his laughter. 

“For fuck’s sake!” Steve snaps, and goes to shove past him. “Forget it!”

Bucky straightens, choking back sniggers, and places his metal hand on Steve’s chest to stop him.

“Stevie, baby, I’m sorry, hold on a minute.” Steve slaps his hand away but doesn’t leave, instead crossing his arms and glaring.

Bucky takes a deep breath and shakes off his amusement. 

“If you really don’t wanna try it, we don’t have to. And I promise Stark did _not_ make it - I would _never_ involve him in our sex life like that. I was just in his lab getting some maintenance for my arm, and watching his robots do all kinds of stuff for him, you know how he has them do _everything_.”

Steve nods once to show he’s following, but doesn’t stop glaring. 

“Well, I figured we’re in the future right? Given what else they have now—” Bucky looks over at the bottom drawer of their dresser for a couple seconds— “I figured a machine that actually _fucks_ someone _must_ exist. I did some research, and I was right.” 

Steve chews on his lip, frowning. 

“It got here a few days ago, and to make sure it’s safe and working right I tried it myself,” Bucky adds nonchalantly. 

Steve’s eyes go wide, pupils dilating. “You _what_?” he chokes out.

“I gave it a whirl, worked pretty well for me,” Bucky smirks. 

“God, _Bucky_ ,” Steve says, and uncrosses his arms to throw them around Bucky’s neck, kissing Bucky hard on the mouth at the same time. Bucky’s hands go directly to Steve’s ass, squeezing and pulling Steve against him. 

“Fine, _fine_ you asshole, let’s do it,” Steve says, and jumps up slightly, wrapping his legs around Bucky’s waist. Bucky huffs and rocks back against the door frame before regaining his balance. 

“I knew you’d see it my way, Stevie,” he growls, moving quickly to dump Steve on the bed. “Now hands and knees baby.”

Steve glances at the machine again, still uncertain, and pouts up at Bucky. 

“Hands and knees, really?” 

“Trust me?”

Steve stares up at Bucky for another second, before swinging his legs around and turning over. He pushes himself up to hands and knees like instructed, and goes to position himself in front of the fucking machine but Bucky’s hands grab his hips and stop him. 

“Bucky?” Steve asks, confused and looking over his shoulder. 

“I did say _I_ was gonna fuck you _first _,” Bucky tells him, tracing his hands around under Steve’s buttocks to the inside of his thighs and shoving his legs wider. “Gotta get you ready.”__

____

____

Steve inhales sharply as Bucky thumbs his cheeks apart and bends down, burying his face in Steve’s ass. 

Steve grows completely hard so fast his head spins as Bucky sucks and laves at his hole, diving right in. Bucky makes it sloppy and wet and a little rough, forcing his tongue in quick and deep and scraping his teeth against the sensitive rim. 

Steve folds down to rest on his forearms, forehead pressing against the sheets, and spreading his legs wider. Bucky growls, digging his metal thumb into Steve’s perineum, fucking his tongue in and out with obscene slurping noises. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve moans, “I’m gonna come!” And he is, _he is_ , his balls are tight already, cock dripping, precome pooling on the bed mixing with Bucky’s saliva. He’s usually quick to get off, but not like _this_ , and maybe the fucking machine is more appealing than he wants to admit, but maybe Bucky’s _just that good_. 

Bucky growls again, the vibrations making Steve push back against his mouth, and reaches between Steve’s legs to squeeze his cock. Steve keens into the bed, hips stuttering as he tries to press forward and back simultaneously, and comes for the first time, barely two minutes into Bucky’s ministrations. 

He blushes, glad Bucky can’t see his face. It’s ridiculous to be embarrassed over coming so fast, especially when he doesn’t need more than a few seconds to recover - the _entire point_ of this is how many times he can orgasm in a row - but nevertheless, he squirms self-consciously.

Bucky, reading his mind as always, lets go of Steve’s cock to crawl up over his back, pressing kisses to his spine as he goes, until he’s covering Steve’s body with his own. 

“I love you,” he whispers into Steve’s ear, grinding his erection against Steve’s ass through his jeans, which consequently get soaked. 

“I love how easy you are for me,” he continues, tracing metal fingers over Steve’s wet hole. “I love how you can never get enough. I love how easy it is to make you come, and I love that I can just _keep doing it_.”

Steve moans into the sheets, arching his back into Bucky’s chest, the fabric of Bucky’s clothes against his naked skin electrifying. Bucky works two of his metal fingers into Steve, short, careful but quick jabs burying them to the knuckles. Steve clenches and rocks his hips as Bucky strokes inside him.

“I love you,” Steve says, and Bucky’s right hand, covered in semen, grabs Steve’s hair to wrench his head up for a deep kiss as his metal fingers find Steve’s prostate. 

Bucky’s kiss is a mimicry of how he ate Steve out, fucking his tongue in deep, biting and sucking at Steve’s lips, smearing spit across both their chins. Steve opens wide and lets Bucky take him, groaning and swallowing down the taste of himself as he trembles from the attention to his sweet spot. 

“I’m gonna make you come _again_ ,” Bucky promises, twisting and thrusting his fingers harder, “then I’m gonna _fuck you_ and get you off with my dick, and fuck you _again_ to make sure you’re nice and open for that machine.” 

Steve whines, chasing Bucky for another kiss as another orgasm builds in his gut. Bucky obliges briefly, then pulls back again to continue detailing his plan for the day.

“Of course, you’ll be full of my cum at that point,” Bucky says, voice low and eyes dark, “and before I can hook you up to _that_ I’ll have to clean you _out_.”

Steve whines again, tilting his head in confusion. Bucky licks his own lips in an extremely exaggerated way, _schlurp_ , before Steve _gets it_ , and yup, orgasm number two in less than ten minutes. 

_Gotta be a record_ , Steve thinks hazily, collapsing fully under Bucky’s weight as his orgasm finishes, though his cock is of course still hard, now trapped between his own abs and the sticky sheets. 

Bucky laughs, gently removing his fingers from Steve’s ass and moving off him. Steve groans as his hole clenches involuntarily around nothing, and reaches out for Bucky. 

“Not goin’ anywhere punk,” Bucky promises, dropping a kiss to Steve’s hair and giving his ass a light slap. “Just gettin’ undressed.”

“Finally,” Steve mutters, and tries to glare at Bucky but instead feels his cock get impossibly harder at the sight of Bucky removing his clothes. “ _Fuuuuck_.” 

“That’s the plan!” Bucky says, grinning and winking at Steve as he rifles through their nightstand for lube. 

The sight of Bucky, tall and strong, muscles thick, cock standing tall between his powerful thighs in a nest of curly black hair, mischievous smirk in place, leaves Steve speechless and drooling. He grinds into the bed as he watches Bucky, and thinks idly he could probably get off from this too. Just the image of Bucky, towering over him, confident and comfortable in his naked skin (which took… A while). Bucky, playful, happy, set on Steve’s pleasure, and Steve is _so in love with him_ he can barely breathe with it. 

Bucky, prize in hand, climbs back up on the bed behind Steve, who spreads his legs as far as possible, tilting his hips up, offering himself to Bucky. He watches over his shoulder as Bucky slicks up his cock, eyes fixed on Steve’s sloppy hole.

“Gorgeous,” Bucky growls, shoving three flesh fingers into Steve to make sure he’s prepped enough to take Bucky’s thick cock. Steve moans and thrusts back on Bucky’s fingers, whimpering and needy. 

“Please Buck,” he says, and Bucky looks away from the red stretch of Steve’s rim around his fingers to meet Steve’s eyes. 

“Anything for you babydoll,” he tells Steve, removing his fingers and shuffling closer on his knees. 

The slick tip of Bucky’s cock presses against Steve’s hole and Steve shoves back on it, forcing the head inside. Bucky groans, long and loud, and thrusts forward to bury himself in Steve’s tight ass. 

They both cry out at the sensation, and Steve flails, scrabbling at the sheets. 

“So pretty baby, wrapped around my cock, taking me so good,” Bucky says, hands holding Steve’s cheeks wide open. He brushes a thumb over the rim of Steve’s hole, hot around the base of his cock.

“Don’t tease Buck,” Steve whines, grinding back, “y’said you’d _fuck_ me!”

Bucky laughs, dragging his hands around to grip Steve’s hips. 

“’Course, doll,” he says, and pulls back slow so Steve can feel every inch of him, before slamming back in to the the hilt and starting a punishing rhythm. 

Steve howls under him, trying to push back up to his knees to get more leverage, but Bucky’s tight hold on his hips doesn’t let him. Each rough thrust in shoves him up the bed, even as Bucky keeps pulling him back, and Steve’s cock throbs with the delicious friction. 

Bucky shifts angles, kneeling up taller and repositioning Steve’s hips so his cock hammers directly into Steve’s prostate, and Steve can’t help himself - he comes, this time with a scream.

Unlike the first two, Bucky doesn’t give him even a second to breath after his orgasm, instead continuing to pound away. The position allows him to really throw his strength behind each thrust, still aiming unnerringly for Steve’s prostate, and Steve’s balls begin to tighten _again_ before his cock even stops pumping out his seed. 

It’s too much, even for Steve, and he lunges forward, trying to slow the assault on his prostate. Bucky catches him, hitching his hips up higher so the sheets no longer drag against the length of Steve’s cock. 

It’s a little better, and Bucky’s cock is no longer driving directly into Steve’s prostate, instead just dragging over it with every thrust. But the sensitive, swollen head of Steve’s cock is now bouncing against the bed, swinging between his legs, a new point of stimulation. 

Steve can feel Bucky getting close too, fucking faster and harder and shorter, and he’s already closer to a fourth orgasm than not. Bucky grunts and huffs, hips slapping against Steve’s ass, as Steve comes once more, adding to the puddle underneath them. 

Bucky moans, shoving himself in deep and holding there, grinding into Steve as his own orgasm washes over him. Steve’s entire body trembles in time with the spasms of his ass around Bucky’s cock. 

“Holy shit,” Steve gasps, panting heavily as he tries to catch his breath. Bucky’s hips keep jerking in small movements, shifting his cock in Steve and making Steve whimper and clench. 

Bucky pulls out gently, watching the stretch and drag of Steve’s hole trying to keep his cock inside. He feels his own breath catch in his chest as the hole gapes open, twitching and struggling to close back up, semen dribbling out and smearing around the rim. 

“God Stevie,” he says reverently, “you’re _already_ a mess and we’ve barely even started. How you look at the end of the day’s gonna kill me.”

“Gonna kill _me_ ,” Steve mumbles, trying to find a dry, cool spot on the sheets to press his sweaty face into. “Four orgasms in what, fifteen minutes? The hell’re you tryna do to me, Buck?”

Bucky laughs, carefully rolling Steve over and shifting him up the bed, away from the gigantic wet spot. 

“I’m _tryin’_ ,” he says, pressing the full length of his body against Steve’s and bringing their lips together. “I’m tryin’ to make you come until you _physically can’t anymore_ , remember?”

Steve whines as Bucky licks into his mouth, wrapping his legs around Bucky’s waist. They’re both still hard, of course, and for all Steve is overwhelmed and overstimulated, the hot drag of Bucky’s cock against his is perfect. 

He can feel Bucky smiling into the kiss as Bucky hooks his metal hand around Steve’s knee, hitching his leg up further. He shifts as Steve continues to grind up on him until his cock slides sweetly into that wet, open hole. 

Steve gasps, tossing his head back as Bucky penetrates him again. 

“I said I’d fuck you _twice_ before we really get to the fun part,” Bucky reminds, rocking into Steve gently. 

“This ain’t the fun part?” Steve asks, going for snark. His voice comes out breathy instead, as Bucky kisses down along his jaw. 

“You’ll see what I mean soon,” Bucky promises, breath hot in Steve’s ear. “ _This_ —” he punctuates his words with a sharp thrust, making Steve arch under him— “is just foreplay.”

“The hell’re you tryna do to me?” Steve asks again, tangling one hand in Bucky’s hair and groping down to Bucky’s ass with the other. Bucky laughs into Steve’s neck but doesn’t say anything else as he sets up a firm, steady pace. 

The next orgasm happens with a slow build, not as rushed as the first four, heat in Steve’s gut growing and expanding until he comes again, gradual enough to feel as if the state of orgasming is his constant, instead of an orgasm equivalent to a sucker punch.

Bucky keeps moving inside Steve through this orgasm, kissing and biting and sucking at Steve’s neck, his shoulders, along his collarbones. Until at last Bucky comes again too, and the sensation of Bucky’s cum pumping into him, adding to the mess of his hole, sets Steve off for a sixth time. 

Bucky collapses onto Steve’s chest, and Steve wraps all his limbs around him, holding him close. They spend a minute catching their breath before Bucky pushes up onto his hands, preparing to pull out. 

Steve clenches down on Bucky’s cock, crossing his ankles at the small of Bucky’s back. 

“Not yet?” he asks. 

“One more?” 

Steve nods in reply and Bucky grins, grinding forward, still hard. His serum doesn’t quite give him the same stamina Steve has, but it’s a near thing - he’s definitely good for one more. 

“Here baby,” Bucky says, shifting and tugging at Steve’s legs until they rest on his shoulders, bending Steve almost in half. 

Bucky braces again on his hands and rocks his hips. “Like this.”

Steve nods, mouth open, staring up at Bucky as Bucky begins to fuck him with slow, powerful thrusts. 

“Touch yourself for me,” Bucky orders, not taking his eyes off Steve’s. Steve rushes to obey, stroking his own cock in time with Bucky’s thrusts. His free hand grabs at the sheets, and he arches and pants and squirms, unable to get the leverage to really thrust his own hips, instead moving with Bucky’s motion. 

“God, _Bucky_ ,” he whines, “you’re so beautiful.”

Bucky jerks forward faster, deeper. 

“ _You’re_ beautiful,” he tells Steve. “You gonna come for me again?”

Steve bites his lip and nods, already close to the edge. 

“Do it baby, come for me, let me see you,” Bucky says, fucking Steve harder. Steve’s hand speeds up on his cock, and he can’t keep his eyes open as his orgasm hits him. He feels his cum hit his chest, his chin, from the position Bucky’s holding him in.

Bucky groans and starts really pounding into Steve again, chasing his own orgasm. The sound of his cock in Steve’s ass, squelching through two loads of cum, echoes loud and obscene and all Steve can do is take it. He’ll always take it, anything, _everything_ Bucky gives him. 

And Bucky never disappoints, cock swelling and shooting deep in Steve’s ass for a third time. Steve gets his eyes open in time to watch Bucky’s face as he comes, long black hair stringy with sweat, head tilting down, eyes shut and mouth open. Bucky shudders above him, consuming Steve’s vision, all he ever wants to see that he almost never saw again.

Steve’s ass spasms around Bucky’s cock, abdomen tensing, and his cock sprays more semen on his chest with the unexpected orgasm, making Steve keen. Bucky groans, eyes snapping open to watch, giving Steve a few more thrusts to draw it out before ducking down to lick the cum off Steve’s chin and kiss him hard. 

“ _Beautiful_ ,” Bucky whispers against his lips, and Steve watches in a daze as Bucky sits up, lowering Steve’s legs off his shoulders and gently pulling out. 

Steve stares up at the ceiling as Bucky kisses his way down Steve’s chest, licking up the veritable puddle of semen, lapping softly at Steve’s nipples as he goes. 

Steve knows he’s still hard, and Bucky’s ministrations aren’t giving him a chance to go soft, but it’s a little more distant now, not as urgent. Bucky senses it too, taking his time cleaning Steve up with his mouth, making sure to trace every line of Steve’s muscles with his tongue. 

Steve’s breathing slows back to a normal rate, and he strokes his hands through Bucky’s hair, gentle, not pulling or demanding in any way, just holding him. Bucky purrs into one side of his groin, kissing his way across and around Steve’s cock, nuzzling into his dark blond curls. 

He’s gentle, not trying to make Steve come again - yet - as he takes the tip of Steve’s cock into his mouth, dipping his tongue into Steve’s slit, sucking on Steve’s foreskin. Steve bucks his hips and Bucky lets him thrust into his mouth a few times before lifting his head. 

“Not yet,” he says, smirking up at Steve. Steve looks down at him and whines softly.

“Then what?” he asks, fidgeting as Bucky strokes his hands up and down Steve’s sides. 

“Gotta finish cleanin’ you up, doll,” Bucky tells him, ducking back down to kiss at Steve’s balls. He’s quick to move on, kissing down Steve’s perineum, and Steve abruptly remembers the plan Bucky outlined for him earlier.

“ _Jesus_ Buck,” he groans, face flushing red in embarrassment. It’s something they’ve done before, more than once each of them on either end, but whenever he’s receiving, Steve can’t help blushing. It’s just _so filthy_ , Bucky’s mouth on his hole after he’s been fucked and filled up. When he’s gaping open a little, like he can feel he’s doing now, and spunk is leaking out of him.

Bucky fastening his lips around Steve’s swollen, sensitive rim and _sucking_ , tonguing at the edge of Steve’s hole to keep him open, encouraging him to relax and let go of all of the multiple loads of Bucky’s cum. 

After the thorough fucking and numerous sequential orgasms, it’s easier for Steve to relax this time. Bucky works his tongue in deep, curling and scraping it inside Steve, working his own cum back out. Steve can hear Bucky swallowing over and over, feel him groaning at the taste. 

His cock jerks against his abs, and Steve realizes Bucky is going to wring one more orgasm out of him before they get to the main event. Well, Steve wanted to reach his limit, and nine orgasms as foreplay is probably the best start he could hope for. 

He huffs a laugh at the thought, then almost chokes as Bucky brings his thumbs into play. He presses against the sides of Steve’s hole, opening him further, forcing his tongue in deeper, sucking and slurping with increased vigor.

Steve doesn’t have the chance to inhale for a scream as his cock pulses, dirtying up his abs _again_. There’s _maybe_ a fraction less this time, and Steve thinks wildly _hope nine to start is enough_. 

Maybe he says it out loud, because Bucky snorts against him before moving away. It’s a weird sensation, Bucky snorting in laughter against his perineum, and strangely adorable. 

“ _You’re_ adorable,” Bucky tells him, smirking, and Steve wonders if he can’t make it an even ten before Bucky hooks him up to the fucking machine. 

Bucky, lips red and swollen and shiny, spit and cum slicking the stubble on his chin, eyes dark and smirk wicked, might as well be some ancient god of debauchery. Steve reaches for him without thought, flexing his core to sit up, and kisses Bucky hard. The combined taste of them on Bucky’s tongue makes number ten seem more likely than not, until Bucky pushes him away.

“Nuh-uh Stevie,” Bucky says, climbing off the bed and placing one hand on the fucking machine. “Time to fire this bad boy up.”

Steve nods once, laying back and spreading his legs wide. “How d’you want me?”

Bucky’s smirk grows until he’s practically baring his teeth. 

“Well,” he drawls, ducking down to grab something from under the bed, “I was thinking, I want to make sure you stay _exactly_ where I put you. Whatdya say, pal?” He lifts up a rope he must’ve tied to the leg of the bed.

Steve’s eyes go wide, and he nods vigorously. 

“Here, scoot.” Bucky pats the bed in front of him. Steve obeys quickly, moving down until his ass hits the edge. He goes lax, letting Bucky arrange him. 

Bucky ties the rope around his ankle, so his knee is bent and his foot rests flat on the floor, expertly securing it before doing the same on Steve’s other side. When he’s done, Steve tugs gently and finds he’ll need his super strength to move his legs more than a couple inches. 

“Arms too?” Bucky asks, and Steve stretches his hands out above his head in response. Bucky chuckles, and walks around the bed to tie Steve’s wrists together and secure them to the headboard, grabbing the lube as he goes.

The position leaves Steve completely exposed, legs spread as far as they’ll comfortably go. He can feel his hole on display, loose and wet. The fucking machine sits in front of him, fake cock ready and waiting. A shiver of mixed fear and arousal goes down his spine, making his cock throb and twitch. 

Thanks be to Erksine, he hasn’t softened a bit.

Bucky walks back to stand next to the machine, patting Steve’s cock consolingly when he sees it jump against Steve’s stomach. 

He unscrews the flip cap from the lube entirely and dumps what must be half the bottle on the dildo. 

Steve cranes his neck to watch Bucky slick it up. He’s much more thorough than they usually are with their dicks, making sure not to miss even a millimeter of the silicone, until the thing is practically dripping. 

Bucky pours another generous portion of lube directly onto Steve’s hole, making Steve gasp and arch. 

It’s a more technical fingering than earlier. Bucky uses three fingers to push lube deep into Steve’s hole, twisting and spreading and adding more lube as he goes. He’s careful to avoid Steve’s prostate, but Steve still squirms, getting off on the fact of something, _anything_ in his hole. 

Just when Steve thinks maybe Bucky is going to get him off this way, Bucky removes his fingers. Steve gasps and whines, rolling his head back and forth, hole clenching and almost painfully empty. 

He doesn’t notice Bucky moving the fucking machine until he feels the press of the fake cock against his twitching rim. 

“Ready?” Bucky asks him, voice serious. 

Steve forces himself to take a couple deep breaths, then meets Bucky’s eyes. 

“Ready,” he says, and Bucky pushes the head of the dildo into Steve’s hole. It slides right in, Steve’s rim giving easily and stretching around it, eager to suck it in. 

“Don’t be a tease Buck!” Steve whines, craning his neck to see why Bucky doesn’t push it in further. Bucky bends, picking something up from the floor next to the fucking machine. 

It’s a remote. 

Bucky holds eye contact with Steve as he pushes a button, and the fucking machine whirs to life, dildo pressing slowly in, in, _in oh God it’s so long it can’t go much further right???_

Just when Steve thinks he’s gonna have to tell Bucky to stop, the machine reverses, dragging the dildo back out of his hole until just the head remains, exactly where Bucky placed it. 

Steve’s rim catches and clenches, and after a couple seconds the machine fucks forward again. 

It’s weird, definitely not a real cock, but different from any of the dildos Steve’s tried. The first years out of the ice were… _interesting_.

Steve squirms and pants a little, adjusting, getting used to the sensation. He can feel Bucky’s eyes on him, on his hole, rim stretching out and dragging along the dildo on the outslide, sucking in on the return. 

Weird, different, but also _good_. There’s maybe not as much stimulation to his prostate as Steve would like, and the pace is so slow he figures number ten is a ways away after all, but he can see how this machine, or at least the concept of it, could possibly reach even his serum enhanced limits. 

Maybe. 

Then Bucky presses another button, and the machine speeds up a little. 

_Oh._

“How—” Steve inhales deep and ragged— “how many speeds does it have?”

Bucky raises an eyebrow at him, glancing over briefly and smirking but not turning his head away from his vantage point, staring at Steve’s hole getting fucked.

“That’s for me to know—” he clicks the button again, and _yeah that’s more like it_ — “and you to find out.”

Bucky then wraps his lube covered hand around Steve’s cock, and Steve comes _instantly_.

“Told ya you’d like it, punk!” Bucky says, throwing his head back and laughing. 

“Fuuuck,” Steve groans, as Bucky increases the fucking machine’s speed one more time and starts stroking his cock in tandem with it. 

“Ten,” Steve grunts out, thrashing a little under the onslaught. 

“I figure you can go at least that much again,” Bucky tells him, still laughing.

“ _Christ Barnes_ ,” Steve hisses. That’d _definitely_ be a record - the most Steve ever came before in one session was thirteen, and while he felt he could’ve easily gone again at least two more times, he’d known he was at least _close_ to being beyond the serum’s ability to keep him coming.

Bucky gives him what counts as a break in this scenario by not increasing the speed again and just stroking Steve through two more orgasms. 

Load number twelve is the first that’s noticeably _less_ , but that doesn’t stop Bucky from dropping Steve’s cock and murmuring, “looks like I need to clean you up again, pal.”

Cum drips off Steve’s sides to add to the absolute wreck of the sheets, and Steve wonders with an edge of hysteria if JARVIS will help them order a new mattress without telling Tony. Surely, the amount of bodily fluids they’ve gotten on the bed today have soaked through the sheets and even the mattress protector. 

Steve wants to explain a ruined mattress to Tony about as much as he wants Tony to build his sex toys. 

Then again, if _this_ is what’s available to the general public, setting Tony loose on it might actually save the world this time. Or bring about an apocalypse even the Avengers can’t stop, Steve isn’t sure. 

Bucky adjusts the angle of the fucking machine by a few degrees, making it rub more directly against Steve’s prostate, and increases the speed one more time. Steve’s brain is immediately wrenched away from his nonsensical musings, back into the present moment where Bucky is kneeling up on the bed next to him and bending over to start lapping up his cum _again_. 

“I knew you didn’t eat as much as usual at breakfast, fed me all the extra and then some,” Steve says slowly, having to pause between every other word to inhale deeply. 

Bucky rolls his eyes at Steve and hits the speed control button, tongue never leaving Steve’s belly.

The rapid increase in pace coupled with the new angle have Steve on the edge of orgasm before he’s entirely sure what’s happening, and he doesn’t have a chance to so much as breathe a warning to Bucky before he’s coming again.

Instead of pooling on his abs, Steve’s cum shoots directly against the side of Bucky’s face. 

Bucky jerks away, overbalancing and almost falling, shaking his hair wildly.

Steve isn’t sure he won’t come again real quick, but he can’t help laughing - he got Bucky _in the eye_.

“What the _fuck_ Steve!” Bucky growls, shaking his head and rubbing at his eye. Steve laughs more, then groans as the motion makes his ass clench tight around the dildo. 

“Dammit,” Bucky says, “this isn’t working!” He’d be as likely to take his eye out completely as to get the semen out of it if he used his metal hand, and his flesh hand is covered in lube and _more semen_. Steve snorts, then groans and bucks his hips involuntarily.

Bucky tries to glare at Steve, but between having only one eye available and not putting much effort into hiding his fond smile, it doesn’t quite work. 

He squeezes Steve’s cock roughly, then stands up. 

“Seriously, I gotta _really_ clean up now,” he says, heading for the door. 

Steve stops laughing.

“Wait, Bucky!” he says, voice pitching high. 

“I’ll be back in a couple minutes, don’t worry,” Bucky says, winking with his good eye as he heads for the doorway. In another situation, Bucky - or anyone - trying to wink like that, other eye red and watery with semen in the lashes, would be _hilarious_.

But Bucky’s leaving Steve alone, completely at mercy of the fucking machine. 

“Bucky!” Steve yells after him, and Bucky stops only long enough to up the speed before disappearing down the hall. 

Steve keens, completely helpless to do anything about the assault on his hole and prostate. The fucking machine is moving at what would be considered a rather vigorous pace for normal, nonenhanced humans - Bucky and Steve have gone faster and rougher, of course, but it’s still _a lot_. 

And Steve has no control. Sure, he could break out of the restraints, but thinking of that is beyond him at the moment. 

He can hear Bucky turning on the faucet in the bathroom, knows Bucky will return as soon as he washes his face, _knows_ Bucky will come running if he really needs him. 

But here, now, alone, Steve is helpless to the force of the dildo fucking him deep and hard and fast, the _actual machine_ that won’t stop, will keep going, _can keep going_ , indefinitely, undoubtedly enough to truly _wring him dry_. 

He comes all over himself one more time as Bucky reenters the bedroom, wet towel in hand. 

Steve groans and huffs, thrashing in his bonds, hips jerking as much as they can, unsure if he’s trying to get away or trying to get _more_.

“I should take a picture,” Bucky says conversationally, leaning against the door frame. Steve’s eyes snap over to him, taking in the sight of him, casual and nude, cock half hard and red, hair wet and pulled back in a messy tail. 

He relaxes immediately, saying Bucky’s name in a long, breathy moan. 

“Told you I’d be right back,” Bucky says, walking over the the bed. Steve twists, craning his neck and flexing his fingers, reaching for Bucky as best he can from his restraints.

“Bucky,” he says again, and Bucky leans down to kiss him, slow and deep and sweet even as the machine keeps fucking him. 

“You okay?” Bucky whispers into his mouth. “Wanna keep going?”

Steve nods, an adoring smile on his face. Bucky grins back, then straightens and turns to begin wiping Steve down. 

The gentle scrape of the towel across his abs, dipping into his navel, is erotic only for it’s intimacy. But that alone is enough to keep Steve’s cock hard and throbbing, jerking in time with his rapid pulse. 

At last, Bucky tosses aside the towel. 

“Let’s not do that again, okay?” Bucky asks, kneeling back on the bed. Steve nods automatically, then pauses as his brain processes.

“Not… Isn’t that the _point_?”

Bucky laughs. “Not what I meant, sweetheart.” 

Steve frowns in confusion. 

“I _meant_ —” Bucky leans his head back over Steve, metal hand wrapping around the base of Steve’s cock— “you coming _everywhere_. Let’s minimize the rest of the mess, yeah?”

Steve doesn’t understand what he means until Bucky swallows his cock down to the root. 

“Oh! Oh _oh God_ Bucky!” Steve cries out, hips thrusting up so hard he almost breaks loose. 

Bucky’s quick to pin him down, laying his right arm across Steve’s torso. He keeps his metal index finger and thumb around Steve’s cock, holding it still, and starts bobbing his head, sucking, swallowing, and slurping. 

Spit soaks Steve’s shaft, and with Bucky’s throat contracting around the sensitive head of his cock over and over, Steve hits number fifteen _fast_. 

Bucky swallows down Steve’s spunk, sucking it from his cock like a drink through a straw, and doesn’t stop deep-throating Steve.

Though he doesn’t get soft at all, Steve can feel his muscles starting to ache, testicles sore, asshole and cock overstimulated enough to be skirting the edge between discomfort and pleasure. 

Sixteen is slower to build, slower to release, but Bucky is _relentless_ , and the sight of his lips around Steve’s cock, the heat and wet of his mouth, is enough to eventually tip Steve over the edge yet again, one more past what he thought his limit was. 

“Bucky, Bucky Bucky _Bucky_ ,” he chants as Bucky pulls off his cock with a pop, licking traces of semen from his lips as he goes. 

“Not done yet Stevie,” he whispers, and it’s not phrased as a question but Steve can see that it is in Bucky’s eyes, even through the haze of a truly _ridiculous_ amount of orgasms.

“You said you wanted to keep going until you physically _couldn’t_ ,” Bucky says, squeezing and stroking Steve’s cock with his metal fingers. “Looks like you still can.”

He’s right - for all the overstimulation and beginning aches, Steve’s cock is still hard. 

“Yeah Buck, yeah I did,” Steve nods, giving him permission. 

“Here,” Bucky says, letting go of Steve and leaning over. He adjusts the fucking machine back to it’s original position, lessening the assault on Steve’s prostate, and picks up the remote from the bed to slow it down a couple notches. 

“That’ll keep you up but give you a little rest,” Bucky continues. “I wanna try something in the meantime, okay Stevie?”

“Yes,” Steve sighs. He’s still being fucked, _hard_ , but the changes Bucky made to the fucking machine are a sort of respite. 

Bucky smiles at him, a blinding flash of teeth, and turns back, swinging his leg over Steve’s body so he’s straddling Steve’s upper abdomen. His cock is once again fully erect, dripping and red. Steve licks his lips, guessing what Bucky has in mind.

Bucky walks on his knees up the bed, and Steve raises his head and opens his mouth in preparation for Bucky’s cock, but Bucky pushes him back flat and keeps going. 

He only stops when his ass is hovering over Steve’s mouth, heavy balls filling most of Steve’s vision field.

“Okay?” Bucky asks, reaching both hands behind himself and spreading his cheeks, revealing his tight, pink hole. 

Steve _gets it_ then, and groans. 

“Please,” he whines, lifting his chin up. The last of the word is muffled as Bucky shuffles and sinks down, hole against Steve’s open mouth. 

Steve licks up eagerly, laving around Bucky’s rim, pressing his nose into Bucky’s perineum. 

It isn’t the most convenient position to eat ass in, especially without his hands to help, but Steve takes to the task eagerly.

“Make a fist if you need me to move,” Bucky says. His voice is distant, blocked by the press of his inner thighs against Steve’s ears, but Steve arranges his hands in a two thumbs up gesture to show he understands. 

He feels more than hears Bucky’s laugh, and purses his lips to suck at Bucky’s hole. Bucky’s laugh changes to a moan halfway through and he grinds down against Steve’s mouth. 

Steve flicks his tongue against the tight pucker, digging the front of his teeth into the rim. Saliva runs down his cheeks from the corners of his mouth as he slowly works Bucky open, getting him wet.

The fucking machine becomes almost a comfort, thrusting in and out of Steve’s hole at a steady but not overwhelming pace. His cock stays hard against his belly, arousal humming in his veins even as he loses himself to eating Bucky out.

He falls into a pseudo-meditative state, his own orgasms unimportant despite his continuing arousal. His jaw might be getting sore, but even that is soothing as he opens his mouth wide, starting to tongue fuck Bucky. 

Air is difficult but not impossible to get with his nose mashed up against Bucky, the scent of Bucky’s musk and sweat sharp in his nostrils. The slight oxygen deprivation only heightens Steve’s narrowed focus on Bucky’s hole, so much so he’s barely aware of Bucky jacking himself off over Steve’s head.

He only distantly registers Bucky’s orgasm as the muscles spasm around his tongue. Steve doesn’t pause, thinking _this_ is what he could really do _forever_. 

Bucky grinds down, small motions against Steve’s face, and keeps stroking himself, letting Steve tongue fuck him to his fifth orgasm of the day before sitting up, out of Steve’s reach.

Steve whines, lifting his head, trying to follow Bucky, but Bucky swings his leg back over, moving well out of Steve’s reach. 

“Bucky!” 

“I think you got me nice and open for ya Stevie, don’t worry,” Bucky says, laughing softly and patting Steve’s cock. 

Steve keens, balls drawing up tight, and Bucky blinks in surprise, ducking his head to take the tip of Steve’s cock in his mouth just in time to catch Steve’s sixteenth load on his tongue and drink it down. 

“I told you,” he says, panting as he lets Steve’s cock fall again, “no more mess!”

“S-s-sorry Bucky,” Steve stutters, sucking in harsh breaths. 

“S’okay Stevie,” Bucky says, kneeling up and swinging his leg back over Steve to straddle him again, this time facing the fucking machine. He lifts Steve’s cock in his hand, shuffling forward until he’s balancing on his knees with Steve’s cock pressing against his hole. 

“Bucky!” Steve says urgently, and Bucky freezes. “Lube!”

“I think you got me plenty wet Stevie,” Bucky tells him, looking coyly over his shoulder. “Besides, I like a little burn.”

With that, he bears down on Steve’s cock. 

Even loose from orgasm and Steve’s ministrations, he’s almost unbearably tight around the sensitive head. And from this angle, Steve has a perfect view of Bucky’s slick rim stretching to take him in. 

As the head pops past the first ring of muscle, Bucky picks up the fucking machine’s remote from the bed next to Steve’s thigh and increases speed, not one, not two, but _three_ levels. 

Steve screams, orgasming again, shooting cum into Bucky’s ass and slicking the way for Bucky to sink down on him all the way. 

“Yeah Stevie,” Bucky moans, “that’s it baby, my turn to get filled up!”

Steve pants and rocks up into Bucky as much as he can. Bucky grinds against him, ass flush in the cradle of Steve’s hips. He leans forward, reaching for the fucking machine, and Steve watches in awe as Bucky’s rim drags up halfway up his cock.

He’s so transfixed by the sight he doesn’t realize what Bucky’s up to until the angle of the fucking machine changes again, more drastic this time, driving into his prostate. 

He writhes and screams again as Bucky straightens and sinks back down on him. 

Bucky leans back, bracing on his hands, and uses his powerful thighs to start bouncing on Steve’s cock as the fucking machine lives up to its name. 

Steve can’t move much at all, but between the hot, velvet slick squeeze of Bucky’s ass around his cock and the silicone cock abusing his prostate, he doesn’t have to. 

Bucky rides him through yet another orgasm in short order, but doesn’t slow down. 

He thrusts and fucks himself back on Steve’s cock, impossibly still hard, shifting until his prostate is getting pounded too. 

If Steve could, he’d make a comment about the whole “no mess” thing as Bucky cums, but the spasm of Bucky’s ass milks yet more out of him, and he’s beyond coherency. 

Bucky’s orgasm barely slows him down, and he presses the button on the remote one more time.

Steve screams again, thrashing wildly so hard he tears through one of the ropes around his ankles. But having only one leg free, and lost to overwhelming sensation, doesn’t do him much good. 

Bucky slams down on him, over and over, clearly chasing yet another orgasm of his own as Steve comes again, and he can feel his balls really, truly _emptying_ with this one. 

“Twenty,” he gasps, “twenty Buck, _twenty_!” 

“One more Stevie,” Bucky says through gritted teeth, and for all Steve that knows he finally has no more seed to give, his cock is still hard in Bucky’s ass. 

“One more,” Steve agrees breathlessly, lifting his foot up to finally get a little leverage and fucking into Bucky of his own power as best he can. 

Bucky increases the fucking machine’s speed again and throws the remote aside, so it clatters to the floor. 

Steve howls, wrists pulling against the rope until the headboard snaps. He uses the last of his strength to break through the rope completely and lunge upward, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s chest and dragging him down against Steve's chest. 

They come simultaneously, Steve completely dry inside Bucky as Bucky shoots so violently he gets semen in his face _again_. 

“Turn it off, _turn it off_ ,” Steve begs, sensation now tipping firmly over from pleasure into pain as his cock softens at last. 

Bucky rolls off him, wrenching out of Steve’s grip and tumbling off the bed after the remote. When he doesn’t find it immediately, he lunges around and yanks the cord of the fucking machine from the wall. 

It whirs to a slow stop, still half inside Steve. 

Steve gasps and pants, sprawling his arms and single free leg out wide. His cock lies soft and wet against his thigh, hole shivering and aching around the dildo.

He’s done. He’s _really done_ , reached his limit, can’t keep it up, can’t _get it up_ anymore. 

Unable to help himself, Steve starts laughing. 

Bucky, after untucking the sheet to discreetly wipe his face off, crawls back up onto the bed next to Steve. 

“You okay?” he asks, reaching down to carefully shift the fucking machine out of Steve’s hole.

Steve gasps in the middle of a laugh as his swollen, gaping hole is left empty. 

“M’great,” he chokes out, smiling even as his hole twitches and clenches uncomfortably, unable to close up completely. 

It’ll heal. Of course it will - he’s a _super_ human. 

But he _does_ have limits, he _can_ run out, of semen, of strength, of energy. Super he may be, but he is _still human_ and that’s what counts. 

“Is that what this was for you?” Bucky asks softly, cuddling up against Steve’s side. “Proving you’re human?”

Steve blinks at him, wondering if Bucky is reading his mind.

“You’ve been sayin’ a lot more out loud than I think you’ve realized, Stevie,” Bucky explains with a chuckle, stroking Steve’s hair. 

Steve hums confirmation, then purrs and nuzzles up into Bucky’s touch. 

They lay together in silence for a few minutes, Bucky just petting Steve. 

“Thank you,” Bucky finally speaks, “for trusting me enough to let me prove that to you.”

“’Course I trust ya Buck,” Steve mumbles. “With anything. _Everything_.” Bucky presses a chaste kiss to Steve’s forehead. 

“Thank _you_ ,” Steve continues, “for doin’ something like this for me.”

“Anything. _Everything_ , punk,” Bucky whispers. 

“Jerk,” Steve grumbles back even as he snuggles closer into Bucky. 

“Love you.”


	2. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha it has been A Lot Longer Than I Intended but what else is new? This is just a short scene that yes, actually, was part of my original plan in writing this, and hey wow I finally finished it (between Real Life and changing my mind a million times on where I was really going with this, I'm Finally Writing, and gonna be working on the next/last chapter of this as soon as this is posted. I actually had this and that started A While Ago, and Wow I'm Awake With Brain Power And Time right now so I may even have that finished and posted and this story Completed in the next 24 hours wouldn't that be cool????) Love y'all <3<3<3

“Love you too.” 

Steve smiles, closing his eyes, then he feels it. 

For once, _Bucky_ is the one who’s still hard. 

“Let me get you off again,” Steve says, opening his eyes to look at Bucky. 

“Stevie—”

“No Buck, c’mon, God knows you’ve done it for me enough times!” Steve says, wrapping a hand around Bucky’s hip, tugging to get Bucky to climb over him. 

Bucky goes, swinging his leg across Steve’s body at Steve’s insistence. 

“Lemme clean you up Buck,” Steve says, reaching a hand between Bucky’s thighs to stroke over Bucky’s wet hole. “Please?”

Bucky studies Steve’s face, searching to make sure Steve _really_ wants to and isn’t offering out of some sort of obligation. 

Steve holds his gaze, slowly parting his lips and licking them. 

“Please?” he repeats. 

“Punk,” Bucky says, leaning down to kiss Steve, slow and sweet before sitting back up. 

Steve tugs on the backs of his thighs and glares up at him, daring Bucky to make him confirm _he really wants to_ one more time. 

Bucky chuckles fondly, and lets Steve pull him up to resume straddling Steve’s face. 

Steve groans, deep in his chest, and it’s proof of how thoroughly Bucky wrung him out that his cock doesn’t even twitch at the sight of Bucky’s red, wet hole. 

This time, Steve’s hands are free to cup Bucky’s ass and spread his cheeks. 

Bucky inhales deep, and carefully lowers himself to press against Steve’s face. 

Steve slots his mouth around Bucky’s open hole, his own cum flooding his mouth immediately and making him moan and Bucky shudder. 

He’s gentle, the time for roughness over for now, and slowly licks up into Bucky as he massages Bucky’s ass. 

Bucky shifts above him, bracing his metal hand on the headboard and tossing his head back.

“Stevie, yeah baby that’s so good,” he says, grinding on Steve’s tongue. Steve hums at the praise and pushes his head up harder between Bucky’s thighs.

It doesn’t take Steve long to fall into an easy rhythm of sucking and slurping and swallowing his own cum from Bucky’s ass while Bucky strokes himself in time. 

The scent and taste of sex surrounds Steve again, and it’s hard to breathe with his nose shoved into Bucky’s perineum, he can barely hear Bucky’s soft moans and the obscene squelching noises where they’re so intimately connected, but while the world could end around them right now and Steve would never notice, he is as ever keenly aware of _Bucky_.

Bucky’s thighs trembling and twitching against his ears, his hole clenching and releasing around Steve’s tongue, his balls drawing up in Steve’s vision. He’s close, _so close_ and suddenly Steve wants _more_.

“Stop!” Steve says, shoving Bucky up hard to make room. “Don’t come yet!”

“ _What?_ ” Bucky demands, kneeling up and staring down at Steve between his legs, eyes wide, hand frozen on his cock. 

“In my mouth, Buck, _my mouth_ ,” and Steve is pulling and pushing at Bucky’s thighs to rearrange him again, and Bucky goes along in confusion and shock, hovering _just_ on the edge of orgasm. 

“What?” he asks again, voice weak. 

“No more mess,” Steve says, smirking up at him and waggling his eyebrows. Bucky would laugh, but he’s still not entirely sure what’s going on, mind hazy and _god_ , he was close, _so close, how did he not come_ —?

“Steve,” Bucky says, voice cracking, as Steve pulls himself up the between Bucky’s knees so he can sit up and _oh that’s what he meant_ —

Steve sucks Bucky’s cock down to the root in one swift move after tugging Bucky’s hand away, and nods his permission and that’s all it takes.

Bucky’s hips surge forward, pressing Steve’s head back hard into the pillows, and he shouts and sobs simultaneously with the force of his orgasm, shooting deep into Steve’s throat. 

For one last orgasm of their marathon sex, it’s exponentially more intense than Bucky expected. His balls spasm almost painfully, and it just goes _on and on_ , until his entire body is shaking and finally he collapses to the side, spent cock sliding out of Steve’s mouth. 

Steve rolls with him, cuddling around him immediately and grinning like the cat that got the cream because some similes are too obvious to pass up. 

Bucky pants, his eyes still wide. 

“Holy shit Stevie,” he whispers, and Steve just snuggles closer. “ _Damn_.”

He can feel Steve’s smirk on his skin, and yeah, okay he doesn’t need a real response. That orgasm, _wow_ , maybe because he’d been about to and suddenly stopped _somehow_ …?

Bucky stares at the ceiling as he feels Steve fall asleep against him, finally and completely worn out. Bucky is too, for that matter, especially from that last orgasm, again _wow,_ and okay the bed is really beyond disgusting and uncomfortable at this point but _getting up, ugh_ , and he will, really, just carry Steve into one of the three guest bedrooms on their floor, _in just… a… minute…_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, this fic can be reblogged [here](http://smdarling.tumblr.com/post/166852736740/more-than-i-can-take-smdarling-marvel)!


End file.
